Many balanced amplifiers allow for harmonic cancellation and significant reduction of the harmonic content in the output signal. However, common balanced amplifier techniques do not allow for significant recovery of that even harmonic energy which could result in a significant overall efficiency improvement. Furthermore, because this harmonic termination is programmable with amplifier frequency and other operating parameters, this energy recovery can be optimized dynamically.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.